


Of gum and bromides

by Anzu_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AI Dungeon Generated, Fluff, Happy Birthday Amagi Hiiro, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anzu_chan/pseuds/Anzu_chan
Summary: Hiiro and Aira go to buy gum, like they do every Saturday.However, this time it goes a bit different than usual.(I let an AI write a fic and while it starts out a bit strange, it's fairly good?)
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Of gum and bromides

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone else let an AI write a bunch of fics and was like "lol, I wanna try too." This was the result.
> 
> It starts out a bit strange, but then it becomes pretty accurate?

Right now, Hiiro's trying to find Aira, because he wants to hold hands with him.

"Hey, you know where she is?" Hiiro asks.  
"I'm sure I do…but we don't have time for that right now." Aira says.

How Hiiro managed to find Aira or why they're suddenly talking about their producer Anzu, he doesn't know. He still wants to hold Aira's hands.

"Well, let's go!" Hiiro exclaims.  
"Okay! Let's get going then!" Aira replies.

Hiiro grabs Aira's hand.

"Hey!" Aira says, gently pulling his hand away.

"I really want to hold your hand!" Hiiro says.  
"…Um, okay." Aira agrees.

Hiiro pulls Aira along.

"I really want to hold your hand…" Hiiro slightly whispers.

Aira feels really awkward about this, but continues walking. Unbeknownst to Hiiro, Aira likes him. Which is partly why he's acting so prickly towards him. Regardless, Hiiro will probably never know all these feelings are bringing him. That is, unless Hiiro confesses first. Because Aira can't bring himself to say "I love you" first and potentially get his heart broken over a stupid crush.

It's Saturday, so it means they're going to the convenience store to pick up gum that comes with a bromide.

"Okay then, I'm pretty sure the guy that works there knows what we want." Hiiro says.  
"Isn't that stealing?" Aira asks.  
"Only if we're caught."

Aira is now convinced that Rinne is a terrible influence on Hiiro.

"Let's go." Aira says.

A few minutes later…

"Ah, here we are." Hiiro says as he looks at the gum. Hiiro is trying to get a specific bromide of Rinne, because he got lucky and got the bromide of Aira that he wanted on his first try.  
"What do you think you'll get?" Hiiro asks Aira. "I don't know, but I hope it's the one I wanted." The one Aira really wants is the limited edition bromide of Hiiro. He won't say that out loud though.

Hiiro proceeds to buy the gum.  
"Thank You." Hiiro says to the attendant and gives him a small gift, which confuses Aira greatly.  
'What for?"  
Aira takes back the gift and turns angrily to Hiiro.  
"Hiro-kun, you don't just give random stuff to strangers!" Aira says.  
"What? I do when it's a really nice guy that works in the store and was being nice to us!"  
"You don't know that!"  
"But.... what is money then?"

Now Aira is really in a pickle. If he lies and tells Hiiro that money is bad, then he's a complete hypocrite since he just outright gave away something that wasn't his.

"M-money is different!"  
"How?"  
"Well, you know how some people are nice and some aren't? Well that's just the way it is!"

There's your hint.

"Like... how I liked Aira from the moment we met?" Hiiro asks.  
"Yeah…?" Aira responds.  
"And I'm nice all the time right?"  
"…Erm, yeah..."

And there's your answer.

"But... Aira is different?" Hiiro says with a small pout.

Aira feels really bad for him, but he so doesn't want to crush his hopes!

"No! You're nice all the time right?"  
"Then why do you behave so prickly towards me? Do you actually dislike me, my friend?"  
"No, it's not that! It's just… (sigh) my feelings for you are a bit strong… I'm sorry."

Hiiro is a little taken back by Aira's confession.

"Strong? What do you mean, my friend?"  
"I like you, far too much. Whenever we're together, I feel all funny inside, like bubbles. When you're around, it's like that feeling disappears."  
"Like what?"  
"Like... I'm alone and can't be loved."  
"Oh."

Aira reaches out to hug Hiiro, who doesn't resist and returns the hug. They stay in the embrace for a while, both happy about their feelings towards each other.

**Author's Note:**

> You have to steer the AI in the right direction sometimes if you want a specific genre.
> 
> For example, the original ending was this:
> 
> "Oh."  
> Hiiro's expression is blank. It'd be best if he didn't say anything.  
> Aira feels worse than ever. He wishes he could take everything back.


End file.
